fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
PINK JEWEL
is the first image song of Koshokukoi Rubellit that has appeared in the Sky Pretty Cure Series. It had its debut in episode 19. It is performed by Sakura Ayane. Lyrics Full - Romaji= Kagayaku, akaruku, tenmetsu Miryoku-tekina, subarashī, kirakira Uchū no hōseki! Kibō no gōruden kokoro, ketsui, jōnetsu, aisuru no pinku hōseki! Nanatsunoumi no supākuringu awa, kagayaku no pinku hōseki! Atarashī no kanjiru, shin Ni~Tsu, tomodachi, keiken Chishiki subete ga daijōbu ni narimasu Mirai o miru nōryoku Kagayaku, akaruku, tenmetsu Mune de shainingupinku hōseki wa dokidoki no tamochimasu! Kanjirudesu, akiramenai! Watashi no naiteki tsuyo-sa no kanjiru! Naku no namida, egao no toki! Pinku hōseki no chikara! Yunaiteddo! Betsu no eien no chikaku ni ichi! Sora no taisetsuna daiyamondo! Sekai no taisetsuna jeido! Min'na no pinku hōseki! Wareware no kokoro de jueru! Awai aka kiseki ga uchū to watashitachi no hāto no ōu o! Kagayaku, akaruku, tenmetsu Mune de shainingupinku hōseki wa dokidoki no tamochimasu! Kanjirudesu, akiramenai! Watashi no naiteki tsuyo-sa no kanjiru! Naku no namida, egao no toki! Pinku hōseki no chikara! Yunaiteddo! Betsu no eien no chikaku ni ichi! Tenmetsu raito, hikō kanjō, kibō no akarui iro! Kiseki ga sugu ni okorimasu! Pinku hōseki no kiseki! Awai aka kiseki ga uchū to watashitachi no hāto no ōu o! Kagayaku, akaruku, tenmetsu Mune de shainingupinku hōseki wa dokidoki no tamochimasu! Kanjirudesu, akiramenai! Watashi no naiteki tsuyo-sa no kanjiru! Naku no namida, egao no toki! Pinku hōseki no chikara! Yunaiteddo! Betsu no eien no chikaku ni ichi! Dokidoki, Tsuyayaka, kibou Tsuyoi, Utsukushī, shainingu Uchū no hōseki! - Translation= The shining, the bright and flashing The fascinating, the amazing, the glittering Jewel of the universe! Golden heart of hope, the pink jewel of Love, Passion, Determination. The sparkling bubble in the seven seas, the shining Pink Jewel. The feeling of something new, a new day, friend and experience. The knowledge everything will be alright. The ability to see the future. The shining, the bright, the amazing. The Shining Pink Jewel in my chest keeps pounding every second. I feel it, I don’t give up. The feeling of my inner strength. The tears we cry, the times we smile. The power of the Pink Jewel. United. Close to another forever. The sky’s precious Diamond. The world’s important Jade. Everyone’s Pink Jewel! The Jewel of our hearts! The shining, the bright, the amazing. The Shining Pink Jewel in my chest keep pounding every second. I feel it, I don’t give up. The feeling of my inner strength. The tears we cry, the times we smile. The power of the Pink Jewel. United. Close to another forever. Flashing lights, flying emotions, the bright color of hope. A miracle will happen soon. The miracle of the Pink Jewel. The pale red miracle will cover the universe and our hearts. The shining, the bright, the amazing. The Shining Pink Jewel in my chest keep pounding every second. I feel it, I don’t give up. The feeling of my inner strength. The tears we cry, the times we smile. The power of the Pink Jewel. United. Close to another forever. The pounding, the glossy and hopeful The strong, the beautiful, the shining Jewel of the universe. }} References Category:User:FairySina Category:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Koshokukoi Rubellit Songs Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Sky Pretty Cure Music